


Молчаливые собеседники

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Deathfic, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, ангст, в характере, драббл, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Прошёл год после катастрофы...
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Молчаливые собеседники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick!Wilson Drabble and Ficlet Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531189) by [Menolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly). 



Уилсон долго смотрел в пылающий костёр, поджаривая на огне кусок зефира. Потом он поднял взгляд на Хауса и Эмбер, что сидели напротив и молча смотрели на него.

– Я не могу поверить, что прошёл уже целый год с крушения автобуса. Было много работы. Каждый был занят своими делами. Кадди вышла замуж, усыновила ребёнка.

Он перевернул зефир, наблюдая, как языки пламени лижут его поверхность, и та постепенно становится коричневой.

– Я так скучаю по вам обоим… Я всё время жду твоего появления в больнице, Хаус. Там теперь всё по-другому. Слишком тихо.

Он повернулся к Эмбер и, пристально глядя на неё, вновь подумал, как же она прекрасна.

– Квартира стала такой пустой, Эмбер… Я… Я оставил всё так, как было при тебе. Я не трогал твои вещи. Я знаю, тебе бы это не понравилось.

Он наблюдал, как зефир горит, чернеет и съёживается, пока, наконец, от него ничего не осталось. Тогда он бросил в огонь и палочку, и стал смотреть, как она тоже сгорает.

– Кадди сказала, что мне лучше сделать перерыв, уйти из больницы на время. Постараться обрести покой. Вот я и приехал сюда.

Он засмеялся, хотя ничего весёлого тут не было.

– Это забавно, потому что вы оба не любили ходить в походы. Вам бы это ужасно не понравилось. Я ясно слышу, как вы оба недовольно ворчите по этому поводу.

Пошевеливая палкой в огне, он смотрел, как пляшут языки пламени.

– Я не рассказывал никому, что вижу вас обоих. Это только наш маленький секрет. Если я скажу кому-нибудь, меня начнут "лечить" и сделают так, что я больше вас не увижу. Я не могу потерять вас снова…

Он вновь взглянул на них, сидящих с другой стороны костра. 

– Я просто… Я просто хочу, чтобы вы поговорили со мной… хоть раз.

Замолчав, он с тяжёлым вздохом вытер слёзы и опять уставился в огонь.

– Жаль, что меня тогда не было с вами в автобусе…


End file.
